girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-07-28 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Image:Lgirlgeniuscomic_lj_logo.jpeg|left|36px|alt='live journal discussion link'|live journal discussion link default girl genius live journal desc none "Oh, well." --Lucrezia Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Contrary to some theories (including some of my speculations), it appears Lucrezia developed the technology herself. Argadi 09:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Speculations of the cause of the "Yeek!"? I'd guess the castle in the Muse body — the attack is from below and the Muse body can't currently walk. I don't think it's Othar, he would announce his appearance and this appears to be a sneak attack. Argadi 09:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : my bet is on some dingbot(s). Finn MacCool 11:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Von Pinn, perhaps? She's also on the floor, fairly immobile.... JRN 21:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Krosp. "Yeek!" is the sound a person makes when a cat suddenly latches on to the back of your legs.Werewolfboy 22:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'm disinclined to agree that it's the dingbots. I don't think they're able to tell the difference between Agatha and Lucrezia-in-Agatha. I think that the Castle-in-Otilia or Krosp are much more likely options. I tend to favor the castle, because while it's not fully functional right now, it's also not susceptible to sleepy-gasses. Endikos 14:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: The dingbot from Sturmhalten knows about Lucrezia, and it also probably knows Agatha well enough to tell when she isn´t herself; besides, the dingbots *also* aren´t vulnerable to sleep gas. -Sir Chaos 15:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I was watching Jaws the other day , and judgeing by her movement and the yeeks, i believe she is now wrestleing the great white, either that or she slipped on a bananna peel. Agathahetrodyne 23:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Good one. Or consider: What do Dyne Dunked Ducks Dine on...? --Rej ¤¤? 17:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it´s the dingbots. But Krosp would also be a good explanation. although we know from experience it sounds different when he latches onto Agatha. -Sir Chaos 08:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It occurs to me that lots of "stuff" has just come down the hole. That could be a means for the castle to be down here, deeper than its usual reach. Castle-in-Otilia sounds like a reasonable way, if she rode the rubble down. (There's lots of things in the rubble-falling panels, but I can't recognize anything....) JRN 21:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) How DARE everyone not roll over and let Lucrezia win?! -Synalon not logged in because she's lazyCategory:Page-by-Page I still remain unconvinced that the other is Lucrezia despite evidence to the contrary.Thanos007 : Whether she was "The Other" is still an interesting question, but it seems clear to me that Lucrezia developed technology that was used by "the forces of The Other" during the recent war. I start by assuming that her monologue in the current strip is accurate, since she has no reason to lie since she doesn't think anyone can hear her. She calls the chambers "an early effort", and if they were not made by Lucrezia (say, if they were made by The Other in a different body a century ago) they wouldn't be in this lab — newer versions would have been built based on newer "efforts" for this lab. This means that the wasps are not ancient technology but very recent technology. : Now, if she isn't The Other, I wonder how she feels about The Other using her wasps in the recent war. Argadi 23:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : As to Lucrezia being the Other... I think there's a LOT of truth in the Dragons of Mars yarn. Theo's mom was Lucrezia's sister, a Mongfish, presumably evil, part of "The Family", so presumably in a position to know about what really happened. Theo may think it's just a kid's story, but I'll be it's based on a good bit of fact. : : Mimmoth attack? Seriously, the "Yeek" is Agatha/Lucrezia. Castle-in-Otilla, Von Pinn, and Krosp all seem possibilities, but I must admit I like Krosp for this one... it's so in character to help Agatha by attacking her! Cat, you know. But my first though was it was Agatha herself, reestablishing control. This isn't how it looked before, but that was the first time. Schmott Guy(?) 04:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :